Dame Tu Cosita
"Dame Tu Cosita" (English: "Give Me Your Little Thing") is a song by Panamanian artist Rodney "El Chombo" Clark, featuring Jamaican dancehall musician Cutty Ranks. This track was first released on El Chombo's 1997 album Cuentos De La Cripta 2 (English: "Tales from the Crypt 2") where a short version of the single was under the name "Introduccion B (El Cosita Remix)". The song became popular on April 2, 2018. Lyrics Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta! Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Muévete para aquí, muévete para allá Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Damela, damela bien rica Vamonos pa' ca, pa' la esquinita, okay Damela, que estas bien bonita, mamacita Damela, damela pa' aqui, dame pa llevar A mi me gusta como tu lo meneas Muevete ese bam bam y grita Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta! Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Muévete para aquí, muévete para allá Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Wow baby Tu me tiene' como loco, my lady Cuando tu lo mueves, tu me pones crazy Asi que mueve ese bam bam, baby, okay Damela, damela pa' aqui, dame pa' llevar A mi me gusta como tu le meneas Muévete ese bam bam y grita Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta! Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Muévete para aquí, muévete para allá Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, eh) Why it Sucks # The song is very similar to "Despacito". Both songs are about sex, but this one is WAY WORSE! # The singing was absolutely unpleasant; the vocals were absolutely terrible and so unbearable. # The song is famous just because of a viral dance, similar to these two. # The song is very repetitive. The phrase "dame tu cosita" is repeated 33 times throughout the whole song. # The video was unwatchable. The CGI is really godawful (and the animation looks like it was made by Video Brinquedo) as it was just an green alien singing the song and sexually dancing and the early version looks unbelievably NIGHTMARISH. Also, the animation in the Pitbull remix is worse than the original one, but not as bad as the early version. # Not only that the video is unwatchable, but the concept is also stupid and makes no sense. #It took 21 years to release "Dame Tu Cosita", which is unacceptable for a song. # There are many YouTube clickbait videos about it. # Also similar to "Despacito", this song spawned an overused meme. # The song has all these unwanted moans, grunts, electronic effects, and sound clips including the "Pure Energy" sound clip from Star Trek that was most famously used in the song "What's On Your Mind" by Information Society. # In parts of the video, Popoy's voice changes, which can be just plain creepy (Wow baby, tu me tiene' como loco, my lady!) # A remix featuring Pitbull and Karol G was also released, which NO ONE asked for. # A dance based upon the music video's choreography was released on Just Dance Unlimited, which angered many JD fans. Also, the censorship is weak, only replacing the moans with duck quacks. #* It WAS going to be on the main track of Just Dance 2019, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Videos: El Chomo - Dame Tu Cosita (Original Music Video) El Chombo - Dame Tu Cosita feat. Cutty Ranks (Official Video) -Ultra Music- Pitbull x El Chombo x Karol G - Dame Tu Cosita feat. Cutty Ranks (Prod. by Afro Bros) -Ultra Music- Just Dance Unlimited - Dame Tu Cosita DAME TU COSITA -LOS CUENTOS DE LA CRIPTA 2- - CUTTY RANKS -ORIGINAL VERSION--VIDEO ORIGINAL- Trivia # Old Man Dad Records, a record label with the likes of infamous artists Submarine Man and Lil Flexer claim to have signed the alien from this music video. Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Dance Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:El Chombo Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History